


That Proud Soul Under

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Two Jedi Masters teach two different young Jedi how to learn and how they can teach each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> From a prompt by Merfilly - asking for a story in which Plo interacts with my original character.
> 
> Thanks for the challenge. Plo was a new voice for me.
> 
> NOTE: All portrayals of Kel Dor eating habits are my own.

Taliesin Croft stares at the youngling with narrowed eyes. The crossed arms, the defiance in her open blue eyes, coupled with the words that she had just thrown at him had triggered his own thunderous expression.

His frustration.

They stare at each other silently as the rest of the youngling lightsaber class watches with wide eyes. Seventeen year-old will struggles against nine year-old.

The younger appears to be winning.

"You don't know how to teach us. You're barely older than some of us. Why should we listen to you?"

 _Because I said so,_ leaps to the front of his mind.

He stifles that response. That would be like adding oxygen to a small engine fire. The resulting conflagration would be epic.

He sighs and turns to the rest of the class. "I think we're done here today. Work on those forms that we went over today. Anyone over the age of ten - I want ten thousand swings per day until the next class. Anyone under ten, two thousand. Anyone named Tano can do ten thousand. Of the proper Form III deflections," he stresses.

He turns and walks out. He can feel a pair of older-than-their-age blues eyes drill into his back as he leaves the room.

Two pairs of older and actually experienced eyes look at one another as the younglings move out. The Togruta youngling, the owner of the blue eyes, remains behind, her training lightsaber deactivated and hanging by her side. Those eyes look at the floor of the training room.

By mutual agreement, the tall, serene-looking older eyes, with the long lekku and high montrals of an experienced huntress, walks towards the younger version of the same species.

The older, masked eyes gaze at the tableau before him, before walking out to find the other party.

XXXXX

Ahsoka Tano looks up as Master Shaak Ti approaches her. She straightens her hunched posture and hangs her training saber on her belt. She bows respectfully to the elder huntress.

Ti greets her in the trills of their shared language. "It seems like you have managed to piss off another clan-master, my young huntress. It seems like it is a gift for you," she chides gently.

Ahsoka bows her head. "I am sorry, Master. I will try to do better."

Ti is unrelenting. "No, you won't, child. You will continue to butt heads with Croft until one of you gives up. I will not have that happen. I have too much respect for the both of you to do that. I also have too much invested in each of you to allow it."

Ahsoka's eyes widen as she takes in the meaning of what the Master says.

"Go get cleaned up. Meet me at the entrance to the Temple in a half-hour, little huntress."

XXXXX

Ti watches as her young challenge demolishes a plate of Dex's greasiest. When the storm is over, she waits until Ahsoka pushes the plate away and draws the shake closer.

She gets to the point. "What is your problem with my Padawan, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka takes a sip of her shake; belches gently. She puts her hand over her mouth and in a small voice, excuses herself.

She breathes out. "It's not Croft as much as every clan-master I've had. They are so cautious in what they teach and how they teach. All of them seem to think that the sun shines out of their a...."

She pauses at Ti's look. "....mouth," she finishes. _Clever save, my girl. Your similar vocabularies with Taliesin should ensure that you have common ground._

"Have you ever thought that Jedi training regimens might exist for a reason, Ahsoka?"

The young girl is silent as she thinks of a reply. "I know Master. I am not against the system. I am not even an initiate, yet." She smirks. "Maybe soon, though."

Shaak adds her own smirk at the youngling's confidence. She brings her face back to calm serenity as Tano continues.

"I feel like I am ahead of the lessons for my age group. Especially in lightsaber technique. I want to try new things. New things that challenge me."

She looks at Ti directly. "With all due respect, Master, I think that Croft speaks just to hear himself."

Ti looks at Ahsoka. "I think you are missing the point, young one. Everything that Taliesin does is for a reason. He knows that you are advanced, but he is also trying to teach you a little bit of patience and acceptance."

She pauses and takes a root-fry off of Ahsoka's plate. One of the few that survived the gravitational onslaught. "This is something that he has struggled with himself, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's eyes grow wide and fall to her plate. "He is driven. He is driven to succeed." Her own eyes fall to the table. "He wants to quiet the rumors about me and my abilities as a Master."

"Why would anyone find any problem with you as a Master,?" Ahsoka asks incredulously. "You are so well respected, Master Ti."

Ti sips her caf. She has not ordered food, wanting to concentrate on this conversation. "I lost two padawans before Croft, little one."

Ahsoka's eyes glisten as she digests this. She puts her hands on Ti's. Ti smiles at the comforting gesture. _So mature and compassionate in many ways._

Ti smiles ruefully. "It is not me who has driven him. If anything, I have relaxed my training of him. Only occasionally having to step in when his mouth exceeds the braking thrusters that his brain should activate."

They both laugh at this. Ti grows serious, again. "I know him. He is most probably off thinking about what he can do to work with you. It probably involves either lightsaber forms or long walks."

_Or other exertions, but I don't think that I'll mention those here._

She smiles. "I will then find him awake in the early morning hours, probably in the refectory, trying to put the finishing touches in his mind on what he will do."

Ahsoka nods as she absorbs this. Shaak watches the play of thoughts and emotions on her fellow Togruta's face. Her small lekku twitch with deep thought.

"Master Ti, I respect Croft. I know that you have been instructing him in the Hunt, in our heritage. I know that he uses those in his teachings. But we also have to endure endless lectures on Corellian history."

"Tell me, Ahsoka. Are you proud of your heritage?"

"Yes, Master. I am very proud. I am looking forward to a more formal Hunt - more than the accidental one that I found myself on when I was younger." Both Ti and Ahsoka remember that day. Ti shakes her head and continues with the lesson.

"Then why do you not afford Croft that same pride? Why do you not think he would use his own proud heritage to teach you?"

"Master, he goes on and on about history. I don't see how...."

"You don't see right now, Ahsoka, but someday, your ability to think through problems, with your knowledge of that history may provide the difference between success and failure in a negotiation. Or even an issue that will need the ability to think strategically, using lessons learned from the past and other cultures."

"You don't seem to mind when he uses his other culture to teach you."

"What other culture?" the girl asks, perplexed.

"He is half-Mandalorian, little one. Thankfully he manifests the Corellian attributes for the most part."

Ahsoka absorbs this. "I never knew."

"He doesn't know as much about that aspect of his heritage, but he is proud of it. At least the positive attributes."

"Well, he hasn't blown up the training rooms yet," Tano says. They both laugh at that.

The youngling grows serious. "Thank you Master Ti. For the food. But also the thoughts. You have given me so much to think about. I will try to do better."

"There is no try, only do," Ti says in her best Yoda syntax. They both giggle.

XXXXX

Croft sits in the refectory, a cup of cold caf at his side. He looks at a datapad, but his mind is parsecs away as he wrestles.

Wrestles with how to teach to the talent of a youngling.

A powerful presence intrudes into his thoughts. A clawed hand sets a fresh cup of caf next to him.

A warm, deep voice speaks, "You are a hard man to find, Padawan Croft. May I join you?"

Croft starts to rise and bow, but stops as the Master motions him down.

He looks in to the masked visage of Master Plo Koon. The mask contemplates him for a moment.

Croft looks down.

Plo looks at the datapad. He smiles behind his mask as he reads the title on the screen. _Motivation of Togruta Younglings, a monograph by Master Areta Zir._

Koon smiles. "You don't need textbooks, young Croft. You need to trust those instincts of yours. Your Master tells me that they have always served you well, except when your cohort in crime Baldrick leads you astray. Or you lead him."

Croft has the good sense to look sheepish. "What do your instincts tell you about Little 'Soka?" Plo asks.

"Besides the fact that she is a pain in my ass?"

"Besides that," Plo says dryly.

Croft closes his eyes as he remembers the relationship between Koon and Ahsoka.

"She is extremely talented. She gets into mischief if she is bored."

He pauses, trying to read Master Koon.

"Go on," the warm voice says.

"She is powerful in the Force. Maybe even more powerful than I am. With patience and," he says this with a guarded look, "some firm guidance, she will realize her potential."

"More of the former, rather than the latter, I think," the Kel Dor says. "Also," he continues, "I would not sell yourself short on your own power. There aren't that many chosen for Shadow training and mentoring."

Croft nods. Plo smiles behind his mask as he senses the reluctant pride in the young Padawan.

"But Master, I have tried to train her to Jedi standards. They have worked for thousands of years..."

"Not for everybody, Taliesin," Plo says. "They are more guidelines, than standards," he says with a hint of dry humor.

"You know that I am the one who brought Ahsoka to the Temple," the Master says.

"Yes Master, I don't know the full story, but I know she was three years old."

"It was a close run thing. A bounty hunter intercepted the message from her clanstead. They presented themselves as a Jedi. They nearly took Ahsoka before I could."

Croft's eyes are troubled at the thought of this.

"It didn't help that I looked the way that I do. I was apparently more fearsome looking than the bounty hunter. I can't imagine why."

Tal smiles as he can feel the wry grin behind the 'fearsome' mask. "Me neither, Master."

Croft can sense Plo grow serious behind the mask. "Ahsoka was the one that detected the deceit from the bounty hunter in the Force. I was able to ensure that Ahsoka came to us."

He pauses, looking at the table. "I don't know what Ahsoka's life might have been if she was taken. I think the bounty hunter might've had some affiliation with Zygerrian slavers."

They both are silent as they contemplate this.

"Not many Force-sensitives would be that attuned at so early an age," Croft muses, his brow furrowing.

"I know. You can see what you are up against, Taliesin."

Croft smiles ruefully. "Yes, Master, I do." He grows serious again. "I only hope that it is not too late to recover from my obstinance."

"It is not only your obstinance, if you want to call it that, son. She is talented and may benefit from more advanced and flexible instruction, but she also will benefit from some..direction."

"Your Master tells me that you have a sense of humor. Not many of our Jedi can claim that." His own dry humor comes to the fore. "Ahsoka can also demonstrate a certain...irreverence if you will. It can be a delight, or it can be a hindrance. I think that is something that you can use."

"That is my quandary, Master. I am sure that many Masters would use a certain term for me. 'Unserious.' That is the polite term. I am not sure that I can use that to train younglings."

"Just because people have a preconceived notion about you, son, doesn't mean it is true. If I had let the preconceived notion about me stand, Ahsoka might not be free, now."

They both consider the impact of those words.

Plo can see the servos turning in the young man's head, as he considers this. "Master Plo, what can I do about the stubbornness? She is one of the most stubborn younglings I have ever met."

To his credit, the Master does not laugh out loud. "Are you listening to yourself, son?" he asks dryly.

Croft starts. He grins sheepishly. "Point taken, Master Plo. I think Master Ti might be just a tiny bit more stubborn than I am."

This time the deep warm laugh comes fully to the fore. "I think that you might be right, son," he says.

Plo checks his comm. "It is almost time to rise, Taliesin. Why don't you put that datapad away and let's get some breakfast."

Croft contemplates the datapad for a moment. "I have a better idea, Master. The cook has been teaching me some things. He might let me use a stove. I have been wanting to try some Kel Dor recipes. May I cook for you?" He smiles. "If you trust me. Some of the breakfast options for Kel Dor might be complex."

"Master Ti has told me how well you do with this, Taliesin. She enjoys your Togruta delicacies."

Croft bows his head in embarrassment. He looks up as he feels the smirk beneath the mask. "Except for your propensity to smother everything in some glutinous Corellian concoction."

"Everything goes better with gravy, Master," he says with the warm Corellian grin.

Later, as the young Padawan spoons _jark_  in Plo's bowl, he nods approvingly at the smell through his filters.

He scoops the fragrant soup into the food slot on his mask. He savors the food. He nods approvingly.

Croft visibly relaxes. "Any suggestions to make it better for you, Master?" he asks. "Not very much, son. I haven't had it this good since I was back on Dorin. One minor suggestion, though." Croft waits expectantly. "You can add more _lalik_ spice. I am no youngling."

Croft smiles at this and relaxes. "Wasn't sure, Master Plo. I'll know next time, if," his smile turns to a grin, "there is a next time."

"I think that there most assuredly will be a next time, Taliesin."

As the young Corellian is eating his own breakfast, Plo watches him thoughtfully. He nods as he thinks of what this young man means to his friend, Master Ti.

 _Healing_.

XXXXX

Ahsoka walks into the training room. She stands tall as she prepares for the first class since her talk with Croft's Master. He is standing there with the other members of the Clawmouse clan.

"Good morning. Glad you could join us, Princess."

_Here we go._

"Hey," he says, as she starts to move to her assigned place. "Come up here to the front. Show the class how you would teach me to use the reverse grip."

"You mean it, Croft?"

"Yep. That is, if you can reach your training saber on the rack," he says with a grin, "Runt."

Her eyes narrow at the nickname and riposte. "You ain't exactly a giant, there, Croft. Besides," she Smirks. "I will grow tall and strong as a huntress and a Jedi. You will always be ugly."

There is a sharp intake of breath throughout the room. For a moment, Ahsoka thinks she has gone too far.

She sees the grin widen on Croft's face as he activates his saber on low power. "Maybe so, Runt, but you'll be all horns."

As she unsheathes her training saber, she decides that the grin is an improvement on the thunderous expression that had usually been on his face. She smiles and reverses her grip. "You start like this, clan-master..."

Two experienced eyes watch from the back of the room. The Masters both smile and turn to one another. They bow to each other and watch.

Two proud souls rising.

 

 

 


End file.
